An Emperor's Blackmail
by Kato Chinatsu
Summary: 'This isn't real! This is just a nightmare. That's right! This is just a seemingly overly too realistic nightmare' Pictures for blackmail, and a sadistic captain for a date. What is their former manager planning upon inviting them to a cafe and how will he get through a date with the sadistic captain? AkaKise
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basket for it solely belongs to its creator. I solely put my copyright on this story though.

**Words of Gratitude: **To my obsession to Kuroko no Basket. And my laptop. And my Tetsu-kun pillow. *face palms* I give up.

* * *

**An Emperor's Blackmail**

_Argh! Who am I supposed to take with me?!_

A tall blonde model thought in exasperation as he trudges along the street, spewing a string of curses towards a certain dark blue-haired former ace of Teiko, who, he is betting at that moment, has a full-blown smirk on that annoying face.

'_I told you, Kise. You can't beat me.'_

_Beat, my ass! He just got to Kurokochii first!_

Kise thought begrudgingly as he recalls Momoi's text earlier that morning.

* * *

~***Flashback***~

He was preparing as usual for school that morning, ready to set out with his school bags lung on his left shoulder. He had just step out of his house when the familiar message tone of his phone resounded in his ears. Casually, he fished out his phone, staring incredulously at the name of the sender. Momoichii rarely sends him a message unless there's an emergency or something important. To say that his former manager's text messages are something to be anticipated for is without a doubt, and completely, an understatement.

_I wonder what's wrong…_

He opened the message, eyes growing wider as he read. Word. By. Word.

'_Sei-kun, Mido-kun, Mu-kun, Dai-chan, Ki-chan, and Tetsu-kun~! My mom will open up her new café tomorrow and you are all invited! Please come to our usual meeting place with a PARTNER. It's a date then~ And you better come with a partner or else I'll post those bubble pictures on the Internet. Ja na~'_

_-Satsuki_

"NOOOOO! Not that picture!" Kise shouted at the top of his lungs, completely oblivious to the stares he got from his neighbours.

As far as he could remember, that picture itself is a taboo reincarnate. No! Definitely worse! It was a picture back then during their second year, just after winning the championships. It was their school festival and out of whim, Satsuki just had to choose maid-café as their attraction. So there they were, begrudgingly wearing those atrocious and skimpy maid outfits. Not even Akashi could utter a protest after Momoi flashed him her most convincing puppy eyes. Even if he did, he knew she would cry her heart out, annoying the hell out of everyone, and possibly breaking their eardrums, until they all agree. The bubble was an additional effect, in line with the so very much pink and girly atmosphere, courtesy of none other than Momoi herself, just to irritate them more. The worst memory of that, on his part, was when some random pervert lifted up his skirt and smacked his ass. Hard. And Momoi just had to take that picture of him. At. That. Moment. If his was like that, what about the others? As much as he want to see them, his own life lies solely on his picture. That picture.

He would find a date. He must! He had to! Or his reputation, and career possibly, as a model would shatter into a thousand pieces. Just the mere thought of him being called a "pervert", or "pedo", or "gay" makes him shudder in fear.

_Damn you, stupid picture!_

*~ **End of Flashback**~*

* * *

His first best option is already gone, seeing that Aomine got to ask Kuroko first. Of course, seeing that Momoichii did not specifically state that they cannot be partners with one another, it is a loophole Aomine gladly took. He asked his team captain but was immediately rejected after hearing the word 'accompany'. Kasamatsu learned after one experience. Kise's fans just seem to sprout from anywhere like mushrooms. But the way they huddle up to Kise, passing through the poor sempai… it was like a stampede of a group of elephants.

So then, going back to his main predicament, his remaining lifelines are…

Midorimachii.

Murachii.

And… Akashichii.

But the last option is…. A gateway… a one-way ticket to the devil reincarnate.

Flipping his phone open, he makes a quick call.

Definitely.

Definitely NOT.

In all circumstances, he cannot, MUST NOT have the feared captain as his partner!

Being bullied by his former team mates is, by all means, already a common occurrence.

But to ditch him in his time of need that borders between life and death?!

That is sooooo mean! He sulks against the wall of the convenient shop they usually go to buy their popsicles, reminiscing what had happened earlier. When he called Midorima, before he could even speak, he informed the poor blonde that Takao is going to accompany him, before snapping the phone shut, not allowing him to even question why he would actually go with his happy-go lucky… slave. Same goes for Murachii. He already had Himuro to accompany him. All that is left of his very limited and none too pleasing options is-

"Hello, Ryouta."

Right there and then, it seems that all hell broke loose. Or rather, he wishes that the ground would simply just swallow him up.

* * *

"Akashichii?!"

Said person looks at him, amusement clear in his expression.

"W-What are you doing here?" The blonde asks, letting out a shaky laugh as he almost drops his popsicle.

"Well, seeing as Satsuki is putting my dignity and reputation on the line, I took the train to get here and I am planning to stay in the area for a while until I get her blackmail material." The red-haired casually replies. The blonde shifts from one foot to another, hoping that the red-haired will not drop the bomb. Instinctively, he bites on the popsicle, trying to finish it quickly just for the sake of getting away soon.

"And, oh." Akashi smirks evilly. "Do you already have a partner, Ryouta?"

Kise laughs shakily, adjusting himself from where he is leaning against the wall.

"Of course." He lies, hoping he can escape.

"Hmmm…"

A hand slams on the wall beside him, startling him. He looks back at his former captain, gulping audibly as he stares at those heterochromatic eyes that seem to glint with amusement and malice.

"Ryouta, Ryouta." Akashi sighs in disappointment, as if reprimanding a kid. "You can lie better than that. Seeing that neither of us have a partner, how about we go together?"

_REFUSE! _His inner self screams at him.

"If you refuse, I can always tell Tetsuya your pictures of him." Akashi smiles innocently. But in the years that they have known each other, 'innocent' and 'Akashi Seijuuro' NEVER goes together.

_That's blackmail!_

"NOOO! Not those pictures!" He exclaims. Akashi blinks slightly before his lips contort to a smirk.

"I was rather expecting you don't have, but seeing that you actually have, it just spices things up a bit." Akashi grins devilishly as Kise curses his stupidity. "So, what do you say, Ryouta?"

"Y-Yes." Kise replies in utter defeat. Akashi smirks ever the more.

"Splendid. It's a date then." Kise was about to protest when he feels a pair of firm lips kiss his own. Thoroughly. Before he can even respond or break free, those lips pull back, not before biting his lower lip hard, drawing out blood.

"Thanks for the treat. I look forward for tomorrow." After one final languid lick to his lower bleeding lip, Akashi bids him farewell, taking with him his unfinished popsicle.

The poor boy collapses on the pavement, thinking of only three things. One:

'_**What the fuck just happened?!'**_

And two:

'_**Those lips are sinfully addicting…'**_

And three:

"_**I have a date with Akashichii!"**_

Mentally cursing himself for the turn of events, he stands up from where he fell, and bargains that if his day doesn't get any better, he will follow Midorima's footsteps and listen to Oha-Asa every morning.

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

**Kato: Yeah… Phew~ Wait for the next chapter, ne? It will be up pretty soon. Nyan~ Ja na~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Kuroko no Basuke. If I did, I would have added myself in the story as Kuroko and Akashi's wife or something. *SHOT*

**Words of Gratitude: **To Yoru Kagami for giving me an idea on Kise's name calling on Akashi for the last part.

* * *

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.

'_Kami-sama…'_

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.

'_Please…'_

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.

'_Take me now…'_

A scary theme song (comparable to that of Death Note) reverberates throughout the room. A seemingly lifeless figure lay unmoving on the floor, trembling, whether in coldness or fear, the person cannot tell, as he dares not glance at the name on his phone. After all, he had specifically assigned that scary theme song for someone that even the song would pale in comparison to.

Name on the cell phone screen: Akashi Seijuuro

Reaction of the owner of the phone: Soul is on the brink of leaving the body.

Kise dares not move, dares not even glance at the contraption as if it is something reincarnate from hell. Or rather, the person on the other line that is calling him.

'_This is not a date! This is a one-way trip to the seven stages of hell!'_

Kise whines as he rolls over to the farthest corner away from the bed.

'_Just kill me please!'_

He lets the phone ring continuously, hoping that the sadistic red-haired captain will stop anytime soon. Really. He just needs space. A space that is as big as that of the outer space. In other words… FAR. AWAY. FROM. THE. DEVIL. After a few minutes, the sound dies down as the caller from the other line stops. Heaving a sigh of relief, he sits up and sweat drops as he glances at the clock.

10:45am.

He will have to go to the café soon and meet up with the others. If only he had gotten to his Kurokochii first! Then Aominechii would have had the captain as his date then and he would still be living a healthier life. But noooooo. Aomine just had to beat him to Kuroko first and the captain just had to suggest that they be partners. He runs through his options one by one, whining as he does.

'_Yosh! All I have to do is act nicely and be behaved so that Akashichii won't kill me and I will live!' _Kise thought, silently hoping that he won't do anything stupid that will immediately cost him his life.

… Or rather, have a pair of sharp scissors jabbed onto the back of his head.

'_But this is awkward! After all, Akashichii and me… We…!'_

Kise blushes a bright red at the memory. He could not deny the fact that he liked it. The feel of those warm and full, but firm lips against his own. That sweet, addicting taste… And that wicked tongue…

'_GYAAAA! I shouldn't think about that! I should be faithful to Kurokochii!'_

Kise shouts inwardly as he rolls around the floor exaggeratingly, not noticing the door to his room opening.

"… What are you doing on the floor, Ryouta?" A calm but clearly amused voice asks him, stilling him from his antics. He looks up at the said person and shouts loudly.

"A-AKASHICHII!?"

* * *

"So… what were you doing, rolling on your floor?" The incredulous voice of his former captain asks him casually as he sits on the blonde's messy bed. The blonde laughs nervously as he sits cross-legged on the floor, far away from the red-haired teen. He sneakily glances at Akashi's clothes. The red-haired captain looks… quite casual. He is wearing a long sleeved plain black polo shirt folded up to his elbows, complemented with a white vest and a red tie. He wears a pair of casual white pants and a pair of black shoes. His hair is slicked back on one side so that one side of his face is partially covered with his bangs. He looks…

"Like what you see, Ryouta?" Akashi smirks as he stares at the blushing blonde.

"C-Cleaning?" He answers the previous question, cursing himself as he was caught checking up on the other.

Akashi seems to be clearly amused at the response though he dares not voice out a laugh.

"So that's why you won't answer my calls." Was the comment.

The blonde model stills at that, running his hand through his hair nervously.

"A-Ah… Why is Akashichii calling?" Was the only thing he can think of asking of.

"I was going to inform you that the others requested that we meet up with them earlier but you seemed to be… hmm… preoccupied. Go and take a bath. I'll pick out your clothes for you." Akashi orders, waving a hand towards his bathroom. Nodding once, he grabs his towel and a pair of clean underwear before heading out to his bathroom, pausing once to secure the lock on the door. After all, one cannot be too sure or too much at ease when in the same room as the devil.

* * *

The red-haired teen assesses the model's room, nodding silently in approval at the atmosphere. Not too dark and not too bright. Just the right lighting. The room is quite spacious in itself. Aside from the blonde's messy bed, the room is thoroughly, and surprisingly, clean. Humming to himself, he decides to pick out an outfit for the blonde. Opening the wardrobe, he blinks slightly in shock at the contents. If this was not an obsession, then it had to possibly be a shrine. The bottom part of the wardrobe contains pictures. Tons of such. Pictures of Kise. Pictures of Kise with Kuroko. There were some that had something written in them. Intrigued, Akashi picks up one and arches a delicate eyebrow at the details.

'_Me and Kurokochii at Teiko Spring Festival~'_

Both were wearing yukata, with Kise wearing a slightly faded yellow while Kuroko a powder blue. There was a small yellow hair clip on one side of the blonde's hair that simply matches him perfectly. While the smaller boy has a slight smile on his face, Kise seemed to smile so brightly. _Too brightly._

Akashi browses through the pictures, frowning as majority of them, if not all of them, has Tetsuya's face in them. Not that he dislikes the boy. He simply dislikes this. This… obsession.

Clicking his tongue, he places the pictures back from where he got them and focuses instead on his original task. If it can even be called a task considering the fact that the model's wardrobe is filled with… outlandish-looking clothes.

'_Does he even have any form of casual clothing?' _Akashi asks himself rhetorically as he holds out some form of outfit that has… too many holes and tears in it.

"Ah! Akashichii, what are you doing?" The blonde's embarrassed voice asks as Akashi stares at the weird outfit. The latter glances at the blonde, regretting it immediately as he takes in the blonde's… look.

Kise's hair is still dripping wet from the bath that he took, some droplets rolling down his neck, down to his exposed chest, further down to his stomach before disappearing below the thick towel that covers his lower half. His face is a bit flushed and his hair is tousled up in a way that…

'_This is bad…'_

Covering his eyes by lowering his head, the red-haired skims through the clothes yet once again, ignoring the curious looks being given to him by the blonde.

"Do you even have any casual clothes here?" Akashi sighs as the clothes seem to get more outlandish the more he skims through them.

"Umm… Actually, that's my closet for my modelling clothes. I have a separate one for my casual clothes." Kise replies as he hold out some clothes with one hand, the other, clutching to the towel wrapped around his waist. "I already picked out my own clothes, Akashichii."

The latter nods, back still facing away from him.

"Get dressed then. And remember, we are going to a café, not a photo shoot." Akashi reminds him, earning him a pitiful whine before the bathroom door closes once again.

'_This is bad.'_

The red-haired captain thought as he sits back on the bed.

'_What a tease you are, Ryouta.'_

* * *

"Akashichii, I'm done!" Kise announces as he steps out of the bathroom, twirling around cheekily so that the other can assess his outfit. The blonde is wearing a plain yellow shirt with a black open vest to complement it with, a pair of brown slacks and a pair of simple black shoes. He has two yellow ballers(*) on his left wrist and his hair is styled so that his bangs are much manageable. He also wore a dark brown hat with a slight dash of yellow on it. He looks perfect.

"Hmm… That would do." Akashi nods standing up as Kise sits on the bed to fold his used towel.

"Really? Not too overdressed?" Kise asks nervously, glancing around the room.

"No. You look fine..." Akashi smirks as he leans down and whispers huskily in the blonde's ear. "…_Honey."_

The poor small forward jumps in surprise at that and clamps a hand on his ear, blushing furiously.

"E-Eh?! What are you doing, Akashichii?" Kise asks in a slightly shaky voice, his face flushed.

The point guard smirks even wider. "Do entertain me, Ryouta. I have already seen the pictures so if you want to keep them, just do what I ask of you."

"T-That's unfair, Akashichii!" Kise whines, settling back to his old self.

"Want me to tell Tetsuya then?"

"That's so mean!" Kise cries.

"Then be my entertainment for a while. Do what I ask of you and go with my whims." A slight chuckle leaves the captain's lips.

Kise whimpers, but seeing as he had no choice, he simply nods, regretting as he sees the smirk on the devilish captain's face grow wider.

"This isn't just a simple please-accompany-me-as-a-friend agenda, Ryouta. Surely, Daiki may get his picture posted later for disregarding Satsuki's words. This is a date. I'm sure neither of us wants to get our pictures posted. So…" The smirk turns into a devilish grin.

'_Kami-sama! Onegai! Help!'_

"To convince Satsuki or for her to make an exception, you will be my lover for today." Akashi replies simply, his sadistic side kicking in. "Do remember to call me 'Darling', _Honey._"

'_How did I get into this mess?!'_

"D-D-D-D-Da-Da-Akashichii, I can't do this!" Kise whines, blushing in embarrassment.

"Then I'm sure Tetsuya would-"

"NOOO! D-D-Darling!" Kise replies as he almost blanches at the way he said the word. The sadistic captain merely smirks as he pulls the blonde outside of his room, descending the stairs and leaving the house after thanking Kise's mother.

"Good, _Honey._ But try to say it as carefree as possible. You do not want to get busted." Akashi replies as they walk away from the house. Hand-in-hand.

Or rather, to the passer-bys, it is like a child walking a toddler, but they would not dare to say that, not after receiving the captain's deathly glares.

Kise simply blushes at the gesture.

'_Don't think of the kiss! Don't think of the kiss! Be faithful to Kurokochii!'_

"That's right. We would have to do this occasionally too." Akashi casually states before he pulls harshly on the taller teen's vest, startling him a bit, before kissing his lips, causing the blonde to blush an even darker shade.

"You taste sweet, _Honey._" Akashi smirks as they resume walking.

The taller of the two looks as if he is dragging his feet. Taking out his phone, he quickly sends a message to his horoscope addicted "friend".

'_Midorimachii! What does Oha-Asa say as my lucky item for today?! TT^TT'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Omake 1:**

"T-That's because I have not been receiving your calls, Akashichii!" Kise lies, half-hoping that the teen will buy it.

The red-haired arches a brow. Fishing out his phone from his pocket, he merely dials the blonde's number, startling the now panicking blonde.

"N-N-NOOOOOOO!" The model makes a dive for his phone but the sound of the scary theme song immediately resounds through the room.

The atmosphere immediately turns hostile as the captain simply smiles at the trembling small forward.

"What a lovely sound, Ryouta. I should acknowledge your effort for using that scary theme song as a warning when I am calling your phone."

"A-Akashichii! K-Kami-sama, help!"

And as they say, the rest is history. And so is Kise Ryouta.

* * *

**Omake 2**

"Shin-chan, I think your phone just rang." Takao Kazunari grunts as he pedals the rickshaw.

"I am aware of that, Takao." Midorima replies in a cold voice, as he takes out his phone, his lucky item on his other hand. A huge sucker.

Opening the phone, he frowns at the name of the sender of the message before checking the annoying blonde's reason for texting him. Eyes narrowing into dangerous slits, he replies with one word, before closing his phone and placing it back in his pocket.

"Shin-chan, what was it?" Takao asks in a teasing voice, earning him an annoyed glare from the green-haired teen.

"A pest." Was the simple reply.

(On the side of Kise)

'_Ah! Midorimachii replied!' _Kise thought happily as he opens the message.

'_Die.'_

"H-Hieee! That's so mean, Midorimachii!"

* * *

**(*) Ballers are... you know. Kinda like a bracelet or something.**

**Kato: So I finished this last night at 11:02 but the internet was off so yeah…. Posting it only now. I originally stated that this will be two-shot but I guess I shall make it longer. Lemme know what you think about it though. Read and review. *winks***


	3. Chapter 3

**Kato: So yeah... When I opened this file, I realized I was SUPPOSED to update it last Christmas but... ehehe... You know what happened. So yeah! Typing this for AkaKise (04/07) and I am late, I know. OwO So yeah, sorry about that. Er... siree~ A lil' gift from me for the glorious AkaKise Day~ Since this will be the second to the last chapter (I know it's short but supposedly it was a one-shot anyway so yeah.) **

**Warnings: Well... If you are not into AkaKise, this ain't your league, buddy. :D AkaKise fluff, umm... suffering Aomine? Nyahaha! And... hmm... sadistic Kuroko? Hmm... I dunno. This is just impromptu typing. xD**

**Words of gratitude: Still to Yoru for providing the endearments between Akashi and Kise, my dad for letting me borrow his netbook for the night (I used the reason that I had something important to type. xD), Nikki-chan for reminding me that it was AkaKise a few days ago and that AkaKuro is soon (Will TRY to update 'A Beautiful Affair' on that day, alright? And to all those who support me in writing stories, my followers, those that consider me their favourite author, those who appreciated my stories and stuff, I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

* * *

'_**This isn't real! This is just a nightmare. That's right! This is just a seemingly overly too realistic nightmare!'**_

The blonde model chants repeatedly in his head, trying to convince himself as he walks along the pavement with the red-haired former team captain who seems to just nonchalantly walk along in the same pace. He silently thanks the teen for the slight consideration he is giving, not that it helped much. But nonetheless, it makes things slightly bearable... he thinks. His former captain has not even uttered as much as a single word after their... shared contact, to which Kise would rather bury himself a thousand feet under the ground before discussing it to anyone.

Don't get him wrong, he does not despise Akashi. Rather, he respects his... vertically-challenged captain very much... (Though that last part was kind of an irony and a sarcasm that would cause his demise). It is not as if he is disgusted with the other's advances. Rather, he himself did not anticipate any, and he meant ANY of what he is entitled to in their so-called 'relationship' that they both established just for two reasons.

One: For convenience.

Two: To save their damn prides from literally burning into ashes if ever their damned former manager spreads their blasted pictures.

"You seem preoccupied, Ryouta." Akashi cuts through his thoughts, startling him a bit. He blinks slightly, trying to regain his composure, before shaking his head as if to dismiss the redhead's question.

"It's nothing, Akashichii. Just thinking about how this all started with some pictures we had back in the old days." Kise explains, stuffing his hands into his pockets as they continue to walk leisurely.

"The way you give emphasis on the old days, it makes me wonder if it could really be considered that long of a time that has passed." The redhead comments, looking ahead. "But, yes. I do have to agree on your perception. But of course, Satsuki has her own motives on blackmailing us to even go as far as what she had planned."

"Motives?" Kise queries, frowning.

"It is quite obvious. Satsuki's mind is very easy to read. Aside from Tetsuya, she's the other person that takes painstaking measure just to bring the... old 'Generation of Miracles' back. To rekindle broken friendship, or at least, how they put it." Akashi shrugs at the last part, as if implying to Kise that it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"I see. But why set us up by having us bring 'dates'?" The blonde asks. Sure, he get what his former captain means but...

"Obviously because she knows that that is something none of us would be able to bring." Akashi makes a glance to the side to Kise before looking back in front. "Or perhaps... with you as an exception. She knows more than anyone that all of us cannot go back to being what we used to be so perhaps she is expecting that she can establish something with those we are bringing along. Basically speaking, I am betting that she is expecting those that the others have brought along with them."

"And... And this?" Kise breathes, referring to the two of them. His question earned him a smirk, to which he mentally sweat drops.

"That," Akashi starts. ", is the reason why we are going to pretend. Basically, she will be expecting who we are going to bring along with us. In your case, you have a lot of people swarming about you so she does not exactly wonder if you really do plan to bring a date. As for me, it's sheer curiosity."

"What is Akashichii's point?"

"My point here, _Honey," _Akashi smirks devilishly as the blonde blushes at the endearment. ", is that we simply stick to our makeshift relationship to get out of her grasp. Better start calling me with your endearment to me. It's show time." The redhead gestures to the crowd waiting for them from afar.

"Yo, Kise. Where's your date?" Aomine inquires, smirking as he does not bother himself with the formalities of greeting the two newcomers.

"Kise-kun. Akashi-kun." The phantom player bows politely after giving the ace a reprimanding look.

"Where are Shintarou and Atsushi?" Akashi inquires, glancing around as he does so.

"Ah. Murasakibara went ahead with Himuro. Said something about a limited cake offer or something." Aomine grumbles.

"Midorima-kun called and said that they will just meet us at the cafe because it's more convenient. Though I think it's because Takao-kun is pulling his rickshaw again..." Kuroko explains, trailing off. "That aside, where are your companions, Akashi-kun, Kise-kun?"

Kise opens his mouth to explain the situation before he is beaten to it by the sadistic captain.

"I am Ryouta's date and he is mine. Right, _Honey?_" Akashi flashes a smile, menacingly so, at Kise who blushes at the redhead's words. Aomine chokes on his own spit while Kuroko merely stares at the two of them.

"A-Ah! Souka! I am Akashichii's date!" Kise squeaks, causing Aomine to choke even more.

"What kind of sorcery did you use on one another?" Aomine rasps, glaring at them suspiciously. Kuroko hits him hard on the head, shaking his head in disapproval as the ace yelps before the force knocks him down onto the ground.

'_Ouch.' _Kise and Akashi thought at the same time.

"W-What the hell was that for?! Damn you, Tetsu!" Aomine cusses as he tries to stand up.

"You are an idiot, Aomine-kun." Kuroko simply blurts out as he glances meaningfully at the redhead captain.

'_I see you're already on the move, Akashi-kun.' _The bluenette seems to tell with his gaze to which the redhead merely smirks.

'_How very much like you, Tetsuya. Let's just watch how I 'play', yes?'_

As if in understanding, Kuroko glances at Kise who is currently helping Aomine stand up. The bluenette shakes his head, a frown crossing his features.

'_I don't know if I should be happy or if I should pity Kise-kun for whatever will happen in the near future, but I hope he will be alright...'_

"But what about you, Aominecchi? It's not like Momoichii will accept your reasoning. She will probably take Kurokochii as her own date." Kise grins widely.

"Tch. It's not like Tetsu will leave me." Aomine turns to the unfazed bluenette. "Ne, Tetsu?"

"If it comes to worse, I will leave Aomine-kun." Kuroko answers, to which Akashi smirks in amusement at the horrified look on Aomine's face.

"Oi, Tetsu! I thought we're in this together!"

"Do not worry, Aomine-kun." The phantom player waves his hand up and down in front of him. "I'm sure your teammates will still accept you even if they saw your embarrassing picture.

"And your fans too." Kise chirps.

"And the media." Akashi continues.

"Shaddap!" Aomine shouts."Argh! Why can't she exempt me like she will probably with you?!" The ace looks pointedly at his former shadow.

"That's because Aomine-kun is not a ladies' man. Aomine-kun can start by being a gentleman and try to protect Momoi-san from any harm." Kuroko explains.

"And how did you even do that?" Aomine snorts.

"With my guns." Kuroko answers bluntly, flexing his... supposed muscles.

"You don't even have one!" Aomine comments exasperatedly.

"Oh, Tetsuya, you seem to be working out." Akashi comments casually.

"Thank you, Akashi-kun." Kuroko answers politely, lowering his arm.

"Tch. Vertically challenged midgets..." Aomine cusses lowly before a pair of hands clamp against his mouth.

"Mmph! M-M-Pwah! Kise! Are you an idiot?! What are you-"

"Are you an idiot, Aominecchi?!" Kise hisses, looking pointedly at their other two companions.

This is probably worse than his ringtone for Akashi, Kise thought as he glances nervously at the expressions on the captain and the phantom player who apparently heard the ace's stupid comment. Indeed, Aomine Daiki has dug his own grave.

"Care to repeat that, Daiki?" Akashi smiles ever so slightly though his eyes held complete and utter, formidable menace while the same goes for the phantom player.

"Kise-kun better step back if he does not want to get hurt." Kuroko warns the blonde who immediately steps back.

"A-Ah, Tetsu, Akashi, I was just kidding." Aomine mentally sweatdrops, backing away.

'_May this soul find eternal rest.' _Kise takes off his hat, placing it against his chest as he looks down dramatically on the ground as Aomine's yelps and shouts filled his surroundings.

"Let's go, Kise-kun." Kuroko mumbles, dragging a half-dead Aomine with him.

'_It's not fair! I was supposed to be with Kurokochii. Kurokochiiii! My kokoro cannot take this!'_Kise mentally whines in his head as he sways slightly from side to side with a teary expression.

"Let's go, _Honey._" Akashi tugs at his arm, looking pointedly at him.

'_Do you want to die tonight too? I can arrange a double grave for you and Daiki.'_

"O-Okay, _Darling."_

_Impossible. There's just no way out!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Kato: So sorry this is too short. QAQ I'll try to make the next one (The last one) longer, okay? :D So anyway, BELATED HAPPY AKAKISE DAY! With lots of love, from your eccentric and ever out of this world authoress, Chits-Nyaan~ **


End file.
